Kōtetsu Sangokushi
TV Tokyo | first = April 5, 2007 | last = September 27, 2007 | episodes = 25 | episode_list = Koutetsu Sangokushi#Episodes }} is one of the Japanese anime loosely-based adaptations of the Chinese Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Introduction Rikuson Hakugen (Lu Xun) is the inheritor of the right arm, a magical arm that had great power. During a raid by the Gi (Wei) faction in a Go (Wu) faction town, Zaoli, the soldiers were about to kill a small family of a mother and son when Rikuson arrived in his mount. Rikuson successfully repelled the raiders but he was unable to prevent one of the soldiers from slaying the mother. As he went close to the boy, the boy moved away from him, as he finally realized the severity and harshness of war. Rikuson was the disciple of Shoukatsuryou Koumei (Zhuge Liang) as they observed a war between Sonsaku Hakufu (Sun Ce), the ruler of the Go faction and a Gi squadron thrice the size of his forces. It seemed that Sonsaku was in a disadvantage, but Rikuson could feel a mysterious force in the faction. It was Sonsaku with the power of the Hereditary Seal, the ability to wield great power as he exterminated the enemy force easily. A flashback showed that Sonsaku had killed Rikuson’s father to retrieve the Hereditary Seal and the seal had chosen Sonsaku to be the owner of it and the brilliant power stored within it. At the aftermath, Sousou (Cao Cao), the leader of the Gi faction realized that Sonsaku had such a power. Koumei also saw the red star moving toward the center, as fate started to move Episodes Characters * Chouhi Ekitoku - (Chinese name: Zhang Fei) - (Voiced by Onosaka Masaya) * Chouryou Bun'en - (Chinese name: Zhang Liao) - (Voiced by Yamaguchi Kappei) * Choushou Shifu - (Chinese name: Zhang Zhao) - (Voiced by Miyazawa Tadashi) * Chou'un Shiryuu - (Chinese name: Zhao Yun) - (Voiced by Sugiyama Noriaki) * Kannei Kouha - (Chinese name: Gan Ning) - (Voiced by Suwabe Junichi) * Kan'u Unchou - (Chinese name: Guan Yu) - (Voiced by Ohkawa Tohru) * Kougai Koufuku (Chinese name: Huang Gai) - (Voiced by Ohkawa Tohru) * Kouso Genyou - (Chinese name: Huang Zu) - (Voiced by Okiayu Ryotaro) * Kyocho Chuukou (Chinese name: Xu Zhu) * Rikuson Hakugen (Chinese name: Lu Xun) - (Voiced by Miyano Mamoru) * Roshuku Shikei - (Chinese name: Lu Su) - {Voiced by Nojima Kenji) * Ryomou Shimei - (Chinese name: Lu Meng) - (Voiced by Ishida Akira) * Ryousou Kouketsu - (Chinese name: Ling Cao) - (Voiced by Inoue Kazuhiko) * Ryoutou Kouseki - (Chinese name: Ling Tong) - (Voiced by Saiga Mitsuki) * Ryuubi Gentoku - (Chinese name: Liu Bei) - (Voiced by Satou Rina) * Shoukatsukin Shiyu - (Chinese name: Zhuge Jin) - (Voiced by Yusa Kouji) * Shoukatsuryou Koumei - (Chinese name: Zhuge Liang) - (Voiced by Koyasu Takehito) * Shuutai Youhei (Chinese name: Zhou Tai) * Shuuyu Koukin (Chinese name: Zhou Yu) - (Voiced by Miki Shinichiro) * Sonken Chuubou 孫権仲謀 (Chinese name: Sun Quan) - (Voiced by Nabatame Hitomi) * Sonsaku Hakufu - (Chinese name: Sun Ce) - (Voiced by Matsumoto Yasunori) * Soujin Shikou - (Chinese name: Cao Ren)- (Voiced by Iwasaki Masami) * Sousou Moutoku (Chinese name: Cao Cao) - (Voiced by Mitsuya Yuji) * Taishiji Shigi (Chinese name: Taishi Ci) - (Voiced by Itou Kentarou) Setting The plot takes place in the historical period of China's Three Kingdoms. Kingdom of Go (呉) Chinese name: Kingdom of Wu Kingdom of Gi (魏) Chinese name: Kingdom of Wei Kingdom of Shoku (蜀) Chinese name: Kingdom of Shu Theme songs '''Opening:' # "Nostalgia" by Camino Ending: # "Kuon" by Miyano Mamoru Insert Songs: # "Koubou" by Miyano Mamoru (episode 25) Notes References http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=7513 http://yueying.net/dw/?page=names.japanese Names in Romance of the Three Kingdoms in their Chinese and Japanese versions External links * http://www.koutetsu-sangokushi.jp/file/jsp/ Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Historical anime and manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Three Kingdoms related media Category:Shōnen-ai ja:鋼鉄三国志 zh:鋼鐵三國志